wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Transformation
Work in progress. Feel free to give feedback! Characters: Fiercesong Lightcaller mysterious and spooky animus Chapter One: A Mountain Journey ”Come look at this!” Fiercesong called up to Lightcaller. They were speeding above a lake, and Fiercesong could see her reflection in the smooth, glassy surface. She flapped her wings, and the reflection distorted for one moment. Lightcaller swooped down beside her. “I don’t see anything”, he said. “Look down, silly.” Fiercesong replied. “I still don’t- oh, that’s really neat!” “Well, I did tell you.” she said. They were heading toward the end of the lake, but Fiercesong kept going long after Lightcaller had lifted up and was now flapping in the air. She kept going until she shot into the trees, and expertly threaded between them as if they were simply foam rods like in the flying course at school. That had made her an excellent flier. She finally lifted up from a clearing, did a few somersaults, and laughed in pure joy. Lightcaller joined her shortly, and they both did dizzying spirals, eye-shattering dives, and tricky moves to try and out-fly each other. As they landed on a rock, lightly as two feathers, she could see the whole valley where she often went exploring. She, Lightcaller, and a few others found at least 5 new fruit or prey each year. Why, last year Sunstrike had caught a fish as long as his tail. She scanned the whole valley, then jumped off the rock and pulled into a pinpoint dive toward a thicket of trees. As she landed, Lightcaller landed right next to her. “Well... want to race?” she asked. Chapter 3: Burning Fire By now, the sun was in the middle of the sky, and Fiercesong was ready to go home. As she thought about racing, she came up with a new idea. ''Why dont I, ''she thought, ''do a blind race? '' Racing forward into a dangerous forest with your eyes closed certainly did not seem safe, but it would be worth it. Besides, you could use a few strategies, too. Fiercesong had memorized the whole entire thicket when she went to tell Lightcaller about her idea. She found him munching on a wolf on a sunny rock. After she told him, Lightcaller nodded thoughtfully “That sounds like a good idea.” he mused. “But kind of dangerous.” “That’s part of the fun!” Fiercesong replied. “Ok, ok. Let me finish my wolf first. It’s not going to eat itself, will it?” “Fine, I’ll meet you there.” she said. She soared into the air and did some flips to resolve her feelings. By the time Lightcaller had gotten there, it was dusk. Fiercesong knew her parents wouldn’t worry. She spent days on end away from some sometimes. She landed on the small slope right next to Lightcaller. “On your mark... get set... go!” she shouted, pelting into the trees so fast that she was temporarily winded. She quickly recovered, though. She used her tail to feel around her, and wove around the trees quickly. She suddenly burst into open air, and ran pell-mell straight ahead, still with her eyes closed. She ran and ran. She pinned her wings to her side and darted forward, getting used to the blindness quickly. She didn’t notice the huge dragon in front of her, or that it was waiting for her. She just ran closer.... and closer.... and closer.... Chapter Five: Talons and Tails Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions